degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mochizou/This Place Is Her Home!
Previously on Krew Hall Tori: 'I'm taking Gegi back to England ________________________________________________________________________________________________ '''Kieran: '''Huh? '''Tori: '''Gegi's home is in England. Her future is there, not here. '''Kieran: '''I don't understand. Why are you saying all this? '''Tori: '''Gegi was a painter back in England. She can paint beautiful pictures. That's what she sould be doing, not here drawing manga. '''Kieran: '''But Krew Hall is her home! She's happy here. She enjoys her manga, it's being debuted in a couple of weeks. '''Tori: '''It doesn't matter. She's coming back with me. '''Kieran: '''When? '''Tori: '''Huh? '''Kieran: '''WHEN?! When are you planning to uproot her life and drag her back to England. '''Tori: '''I'm not dragging her back to-- '''Kieran: '''Have you discussed it with her? '''Tori: '''Well no but-- '''Kieran: '''Then that means you're dragging her back there. What makes you think you can act like this without considering her. '''Tori: '''HEY! Don't try and act like the man. You're just a high school kid, you wouldn't understand the situation. '''Kieran: '''No.....you're right, I am just a regular high schooler.....but I know when someone's happy and damn it Shiina is happy and she wont be happy with a hag like you! ''A loud slap is heard. 'Tori: '''It doesn't matter what you say, I'll be leaving at the end of the week and Gegi will be coming with me. ''Kieran stands there with his head held low and his cheek burning red. He and Tori are unaware that Gegi has been listening to the whole conversation. The next morning 'Lizzy: '''That's strange! '''Cam: '''What is? '''Lizzy: '''Kieri-kun's not woken up yet. Usually he's moving around by now. '''Cam: '''Perhaps he managed to convince Hase-chan that he wasn't a pervert and then seduced her ''A plate is heard smashing behind them. They turn around to see a shocked Yazzy standing there. 'Cam: '''Oh, good morning Hase-chan. Settling in ok? '''Yazzy: '''W-w-w-what did you say about Kanda-senpai? '''Cam: '''I was only joking, don't worry '''Yazzy: '''O-o-ok '''Lizzy: '''Yazzin, you dropped your plate. '''Yazzy: '''Sorry, I was... '''Lizzy: '''Distracted by the thought of Kieri-kun? '''Yazzy: '''N-n-n-n-no '''Lizzy: '''Do you have a crush on Kieri-kun? '''Yazzy: '''No I don't! '''Lizzy: '''You're acting like you do '''Yazzy: '''He's a pervert. '''Lizzy: '''YAZZIN AND KIERI-KUN! I CANT BELIEVE YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM '''Ash: '''SHE DOES NOT!! ''Silence 'Cam: '''You ok there, Aoyama-san? '''Ash: '''Uh, uh, I'm fine. Huh. Where's Kanda-kun? '''Cam: '''He's not got up yet. '''Ash: '''It's almost time for school, do you think he overslept '''Damian: '''Lack of sleep is the most likely cause. '''Ash: '''huh? '''Damian: '''He was awake through the night, I could hear him. '''Lizzy: '''OOOOO WAS KIERI-KUN PLAYING BY HIMSELF?! '''Damian: '''Don't be so disgusting. He was listening to music '''Ash: '''I wonder if something's troubling him. I really should check on him. ''Gegi enters 'Lizzy: '''GOOD MORNING GEGIN '''Gegi: '''Hello. Where's Kieran? '''Cam: '''Sleeping '''Gegi: '''Oh. We're going to be late. '''Ash: '''We really are at this rate. Gegi-san, get something to eat, I'll check on Kanda-kun. ''Ash heads upstairs and knocks on Kieran's door. 'Ash: '''Kanda-kun?......Kanda-kun, we're going to be late?.......Kanda-kun......Kan..da. ''Ash returns to the table 'Lizzy: '''Well? Was he aroused by your presence. '''Ash: '''He didn't answer. What do we do? '''Cam: '''Leave him be. There's obviously a reason for him staying in his room. We'll deal with him this afternoon. ''They all make their way to the front door. Gegi stops in front of Kieran's room and stares at it. 'Ash: '''Gegi-san? '''Gegi: '''Why?.......Why is Kieran sad? '''Ash: '''I don't know. '''Gegi: '''He shouldn't be sad. Krew Hall is a happy place. '''Ash: '''It'll be ok. ''Room 101 '''Kieran: ''(thinking) Is it over already? Has Gegi's time at Krew Hall finished. She was finally beginning to get comfortable. Everything was beginning to come together. But what can I do? Tori's determined to take her back. Is this really how it ends?'' Kieran looks over at drafts of Gegi's manga Kieran: ''(thinking) No! It's not ending here. I can't let it. I won't let it end here! This place is her home! Gegi's happy here. I'm not going to let her go. '' Krew Hall Ash: '''I'm back! Kanda-kun, are you here? '''Tori: '''He's not here. '''Ash: '''Huh? '''Tori: '''He left a little while ago. '''Ash: '''Did he tell you where he was going? '''Tori: '''He's not talking to me, so I doubt it '''Ash: '''Why would he ignore you? '''Tori: '''I told him that I was here to take Gegi back to England. '''Ash: '''Y-y-y-you're taking Gegi back to England? '''Tori: '''Yes. This isn't her home. '''Ash: ''(mutters to herself) Is this why Kanda-kun's upset? '''Tori: '''What? '''Ash: '''Uh...nothing. Why are you taking Gegi back to England? '''Tori: '''She's better off there. Jeez, I would like to be able to explain this to her first before everyone else. '''Ash: '''You haven't told her yet? '''Tori: '''I was waiting for her to come home. I'll be telling her then. ''On the way home 'Lizzy: '''CAMI-SAN! '''Cam: '''What is it, Lizzy? '''Lizzy: '''Will you come driving with me this afternoon? '''Cam: '''Driving? '''Lizzy: '''It's my big test to see if I'll pass. Having your support would be great! '''Cam: '''Sure, why not. '''Lizzy: '''THEN COME ON, LET'S GO CAMI-SAN! ''Lizzy runs off 'Cam: '''Hey! Wait a minute ''Krew Hall 'Gegi: '''Tori '''Tori: '''Gegi! You're back. '''Gegi: '''Why didn't you tell me? '''Tori: '''Tell you what? '''Gegi: '''I heard you talking to Kieran, you're taking me back to England. '''Tori: '''Oh, you overheard us. Well, it's true. You're a fantastic painter Gegi, that's what you should be doing, not drawing manga. '''Gegi: '''I like being at Krew Hall. '''Tori: '''But it's not sustainable. There's no future here. '''Gegi: '''Everyone's happy here, but because of this, people are sad. Kieran is sad. '''Tori: '''Well-- '''Gegi: '''Krew Hall is supposed to be a happy place. ''Later 'Yazzy: '''I'm back! '''Ash: '''Hase-chan. Have you seen Kanda-kun? '''Yazzy: '''N-n-no, why does everyone think I'm joined to his hip? '''Ash: '''I'm sorry. I don't know where he is, I was just asking. '''Kieran: '''I'm back! '''Ash: '''Kanda-kun! Where have you been? '''Kieran: '''Tori's planning to take Shiina-san back to England. '''Ash: '''I know '''Kieran: '''So I was---huh, you know? '''Ash: '''Tori-chan told me earlier. '''Kieran: '''She did? Oh, ok. Anyway, I was trying to think of a way to stop Shiina-san from leaving, so I went to see her editor for her manga. '''Ash: '''Why did you see her editor? '''Kieran: '''I wanted to find out how much potential Shina-san has as a manga artist. I needed to know for sure that she has a future here. Give Tori-chan a reason to let Shiina stay here. '''Ash: '''And? '''Kieran: '''She said that Shiina had the potential to become something amazing. '''Ash: '''Then we need to tell her. '''Kieran: '''Where is she? '''Ash: '''Upstairs with Shiina ''Kieran and Ash run upstairs. Yazzy follows behind. 'Kieran: '''TORI-CHAN! ''Kieran knocks on the door. 'Kieran: '''TORI-CHAN! SHIINA-SAN! ''They open the door and find the room completely clean 'Ash: '''Huh? Where's all her clothes? '''Yazzy: '''Look, there's a letter on the desk. '''Kieran: '''It's from Tori '''Ash: '''What does it say '''Kieran: '"We've already left for the airport. Gegi decided she didn't want to wait until the week was over." '''Ash: '''They've already left. But I didn't here them go. '''Kieran: '''This can't be happening. Category:Blog posts